


Prince and the Khansama

by Cadet Ren (TitanFodder)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Cadet%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma can't sleep. Agni will understand. Rating subject to change, yaoi, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and the Khansama

It was late inside the Phantomhive Manor. Soma couldn't sleep; He wasn't the least bit used to the place. All he could do was lie awake in bed, in very deep thought. Thinking about the other day, when Agni had addressed him… he sounded ill. Like he'd been trying to hide a sickness he had.

Soma didn't like it when Agni kept things of great importance from him.

The curry contest… Agni didn't tell Soma what he'd been up to, even though he knew he'd been disappearing every night and Soma knew something was off… He would've preferred Agni just tell him that he'd been trying to get Mina back for him. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. It was then that the odd tingly feeling curled in his stomach and his heart thumped so loudly he could've sworn everyone else could hear it…

He turned onto his side and stared at the door, long and hard, hoping that his longing would magically bring Agni to his room. Unfortunately, even though Agni had a magnificent right hand, he did not have the ability to read Soma's mind, and appear whenever the young prince so wished. He sighed and threw the covers over the edge of the bed, tossing his bare feet over the side and onto the soft carpeted floor.

Agni wouldn't mind if he dropped in for a minute or two, right?

Right?

He stood up and grabbed one of the blankets to wrap around himself, even though the manor was hotter than India on a summer's day. He slowly peered out the door, only to see an empty hallway. Agni's room had only been down the hall, but, in the dark, it seemed further away than what it would have been normally. He closed the door so quietly that he wasn't even sure when he'd closed it, and started taking small steps through the hall. A few small windows lined up let in a few rays of white moonlight, helping guide his path if only a little bit.

He made it to the door after what seemed like an hour of walking, and another twenty minutes debating as to whether he should knock or just enter. I might wake up others if I knock, he thought, Agni will understand.

He pushed the door open silently and saw the sleeping figure he'd went there to see. He smiled halfheartedly at himself, knowing that no one else would see it, and closed the door behind him. It made a small 'click', and when it did, Agni flinched from 'asleep' to 'half-conscious'.

"Agni?" Soma's voice sounded so small and delicate when heard. Agni made a slight protesting noise as he rolled over from on his stomach to his back and sat up, rubbing on eye lazily.

"S-Soma Sama?" Agni leaned forward a little as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The dark seemed a lot less scary now that Agni was up; even the moonlight had a friendly glow.

"C-Can I stay here, and… sleep with you?" Soma thought he sounded so childish when he asked Agni that. "I-I can't sleep."

Agni offered a small smile and patted the area next to him. "Come here."

Soma did as Agni had said and sat down next to him, pulling the blanket he brought with him over the two of them. He wrapped an arm around Soma and looked at him, real serious-like. "Are you alright, my prince?"

Soma fumbled his thumbs a little under the covers. "Actually, I came to ask you that. You seemed… sick the other day." Soma looked back into Agni's eyes. "I wanted to know if you're okay."

Agni looked down for a minute, considering what Soma had said. "I… I guess I am a little sick. Homesick… Lovesick…" He mumbled the last word so low that Soma could just barely hear it.

"Hmm?" Soma knew Agni didn't want him to hear the last word.

"L-Lovesick." He repeated the word louder, yet shyer.

Soma fell back against the bed and started to feel worried, not to mention the tingly, fuzzy feeling in his gut started to bug him once again. "For who?"

"Y-You."

Soma sat back up slowly when he heard that word. Agni really… felt that way about him? It was almost unbelievable.

"Would you believe me… when I tell you…" Soma paused a minute before continuing. "I love you?"

Agni looked back at Soma, a new light flickering in his eyes. That's when Soma leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss to Agni's lips. Agni smiled in the kiss, placing his right hand to the back of Soma's head, weaving his fingers through his violet hair, and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

"Soma…" Agni whispered against Soma's lips. "I'll love you forever."

It was only the first of many passionate kisses. Neither of the two really knew where they belonged until that night. And all it took was a confession, a promise, and a kiss.


End file.
